As power and energy constraints in microelectronic applications become more and more challenging one is seeking constantly alternative and more power efficient ways of switching and computing. A typical switching device used in the semi-conductor industry is a CMOS transistor. To overcome power related bottle necks in CMOS devices novel switching devices operate on fundamentally different transport mechanisms such as tunnelling are investigated. However, combining the desirable characteristics of high on-current, very low off current, abrupt switching, high speed as well as a small footprint in a device that might be easily interfaced to a CMOS device is a challenging task. Mechanical switches such as Nano-Electro-Mechanical switches (NEM Switches) are promising devices to meet these kinds of criteria. A Nano-Electro-Mechanical switch having a narrow gap between electrodes is controlled by electrostatic actuation. In response to an electrostatic force a contact electrode can be bent to contact another electrode thus closing a switch. The control of the narrow gap for the electrostatic actuation and for the electrical contact separation is a main issue in designing and operating Nano-Electro-Mechanical switches. The NEM Switch has to meet both the requirement of high switching speed and low actuation voltage. Typically to achieve an actuation voltage in the range of 1 V and a switching speed approaching 1 ns the provided gap between the electrodes has to be in the range of about 10 nm. However to define and control the dimension of a 10 nm spacing between electrodes is difficult even when applying state of the art lithography technology.